Field
One or more embodiments relate to an anode, a lithium battery including the anode, a binder composition, and a method of manufacturing an electrode.
Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries have high voltage and high energy density, and thus are used in various applications. Devices such as electric vehicles (HEV, PHEV), and the like should be operable at high temperatures, be able to charge or discharge a large amount of electricity, and have long-term usability, and thus require lithium batteries having high-discharge capacity and better lifetime characteristics.
Carbonaceous materials are porous and stable with little volumetric change during charging and discharging. Carbonaceous materials may lead to a low-battery capacity due to the porous structure of carbon. For example, graphite, which is an ultra-high crystalline material, has a theoretical capacity density of about 372 mAh/g when made into a structure in the form of LiC6.
In addition, metals/metalloids that are alloyable with lithium may be used as an anode active material with a higher electrical capacity as compared with carbonaceous materials. Examples of metals/metalloids that are alloyable with lithium are silicon (Si), tin (Sn), aluminum (Al), and the like. These metals/metalloids alloyable with lithium are apt to deteriorate and have relatively poor lifetime characteristics. For example, with repeated charging and discharging operations, repeated agglomeration and breakage of Si particles may occur, leading to electric disconnection.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method with increased tolerance to a volumetric change of the electrode active material to prevent deterioration of the electrode active material, that is, a demand for a lithium battery with improved discharge capacity and lifetime characteristics with increased tolerance to volumetric change of the electrode active material.